bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight
I haven't done a Squad Spotlight in a long while and I figured that since I didn't put out a Squad Spotlight for the month of December, I might as well put out two just to fill this month with a bit of content from here and there. For this guide, we are going to be talking about the Divine Wolf, which was the beast that became cursed and had his entire body taken over. After the Summoner defeated the Divine Wolf, it is encountered once again as a bonus boss to obtain the Frozen Fang to craft the Lupine Mantle, a very good Leader Skill sphere to use in the Summoner Arc. Stuck with this quest? Fret not! Here is a guide to defeating the Divine Wolf in Vilanciel! Guide Overall, the attack patterns are pretty straightforward compared to other quests, especially considering how weak the Summoner is in the alternate dimension as opposed to not being in it. The same applies to Balamgram as his attack pattern is pretty self-explanatory as well. These bosses do carry high amounts of HP so patience is key in these quests. Attack Patterns *Every 5 turns, the Divine Wolf will remove all of your buffs. **This can be huge if you are low-leveled. If you and your units don't have high HP and Def, this can hurt you a lot if you're not guarding. Guarding is highly recommended on each 5th turn of the battle as the Divine Wolf will continue to attack you even after buff-wiping. Guarding matters a lot more if you're solely relying on mitigation. *At 75% HP, the Divine Wolf will charge for a turn and unleash its ultimate attack the next turn. **You can utilize these two turns worth to skip the buff-wipe sequence entirely. For example, you can have the Divine Wolf charge on the 5th turn of the quest and skip its buff-wipe. The same applies for when he unleashes his ultimate attack. **The ultimate attack has an extremely high chance of paralyzing your units. Kanon works wonders if he has some sort of status immunity, as he can cleanse status ailments on the following turn. *At 25% HP, the Divine Wolf will charge for a turn and unleash its ultimate attack the next turn. **Same exact thing applies for the 75% threshold. *There you have it! The Frozen Fang! Recommendations The attack pattern is quite easy to understand, but when it comes to experiencing the boss itself, it can be rather tough, especially if you're not strategizing enough. Here are some recommended units to bring that will help out a major ton. Thunder Units *Shera *Pamela *Kanon *Lafiel *Rize *Reud *Mira *Reddrag *Lucana Other Units *Layla *Soleil *Charla *Rinon *Astall *Eclise As for the Summoner unit, I recommend grinding your Thunder element to roughly Lv9, which is when 5* units unlock 80% of their parameters. Lv25 is the recommended level as well as maxing out your units including Imp stats. Squad Setups Squad 1: Linathan Clear Squad= |-| Spheres & Skills= Pamela *Beiorg's Armor *Sacred Blade Kanon *Health Codex *Beiorg's Armor LS Spheres *Shining Stone *Lupine Mantle Summoner Extra Skills *Brave Spear's Protection - 10% boost to max HP & restores HP each turn *Shining Knight's Armor - 15% boost to Atk, Def, max HP |-| Items= *Cure x10 *Fujin Potion x2 *Fujin Tonic x3 *Revive Light x2 *Crescent Dew x2 |-| Clear= As you can see, I didn't even have to use any Revives throughout the entire quest. That is granted that I did come in pretty prepared for the quest itself. This was achieved with a fully maxed out Lv30 weapon and a Lv45 character. Of course, this quest can be done at a much lower level. Pamela was meant to synergize with my Summoner's Twin Pistols to allow BC fill more of the BB gauges. I decided to go with Twin Pistols because I did not find any necessary reason to use Great Sword along with a Summoner with Brave Spear and vice-versa. True, the Great Sword has a superior Def buff, but the difference didn't really matter to me too much, especially since I wanted the HoT buff from the Brave Spear. Twin Pistols offered me some great BC generation. Kanon was my status cleanser/nullifier. This quest practically required some form of status immunity unless you have a stock of Candy Treats and Stimulant. If I didn't have Kanon's BB up for whenever the Divine Wolf used his ultimate attack, I would use a Fujin Potion on Kanon to clear up the status ailments inflicted on my units. Squad 2: Reud & Pamela Squad= |-| Item Set 1= *Cure x10 *Fujin Potion x2 *Fujin Tonic x3 *Revive Light x2 *Stimulant x10 |-| Item Set 2= *Cure x10 *Bolt Stone x3 *Fujin Tonic x3 *Revive Light x2 *Stimulant x10 |-| Item Set 3= *Nullifier x3 *Tonic x10 *Revive Light x2 *Crescent Dew x2 *Bolt Stone x3 |-| Item Set 4= *Nullifier x3 *Tonic x10 *Revive Light x2 *Stimulant x10 *Bolt Stone x3 This is a sample squad that has worked for a number of clears that other players have made. Oddly enough, this squad doesn't carry any type of status immunity whatsoever, which means that items are heavily relied on. You're not given too many turns, but you will be dishing out quite a lot of damage. Ideally, you'd want to use your Bolt Stones when you have a decent bit of BB gauge momentum going and your Nullifiers during the 75% and 25% thresholds. It would be better to choose a friend with Twin Pistol, but Great Sword works as well, especially if that's all you have available at the moment. Conclusion Remember when Gumi forgot to release the Vilanciel spheres? How much of a pain was that to handle? Check out my guide on defeating Balamgram, the second EX boss of Vilanciel! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts